


W is for Wonder; Aniruddha

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [23]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Aniruddha isn’t someone to be easily impressed. But all that changes one fine morning.
Relationships: Aniruddha/Usha
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 3





	W is for Wonder; Aniruddha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Aniruddha isn’t someone to be easily impressed.

He realises at an early age that his tall, dark and handsome frame makes girls go weak in the knees, but isn’t that something he inherited from his father Pradyumna, and more so from his grandfather, none other than Lord Krishna Himself? Finding him attractive for his pedigree doesn’t make sense, does it?

Then there are girls who swoon over his valiance. Frankly it is a result of all the long years of practice under the watchful eyes of his Acharya. Finding him attractive for the training he received doesn’t make sense, does it?

Aniruddha doesn’t possess any misconceptions about falling in love and all that nonsense. He isn’t one to be restrained… his very name is proof of that.

But all that changes one fine morning, when he wakes up in a palace he has never seen… and finds himself in the tight embrace of the most beautiful maiden he has ever seen.

And when it turns out that she knows nothing about him, not even his name, but has had him abducted to her place simply because he became her lover in her dreams, Aniruddha can only gape in wonder… but before he can ask further questions, she forces him silent with a passionate kiss.


End file.
